


Catnip in Fancy Wrapping

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, SF9 towel cameo, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: All Youngbin did was flash some skin while dressed to the nines, not knowing what that would do to his kitty.Inspired by Youngbin's "Suit & Tie" performance video.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Catnip in Fancy Wrapping

In his text exchange with Inseong, the rather scandalous selca that Youngbin had sent was left on read. No response from Inseong when Youngbin checked again, after he had waited with his phone screen turned off for as long as he could. The picture of himself, taken in a heady surge of self-love that was curdling fast into self-consciousness, had no doubt fallen flat.

It was his fault for getting carried away in the dressing room without anyone else around. Several technical issues had dragged out his shoot for his solo dance performance video and the other dancers were allowed to have a late lunch. When the shoot continued, Youngbin would return to being his humble self, but before then he would wallow in regret for thinking of himself as a national weapon of destruction in his black suit and bow tie.

The absence of his good-looking members had led him to inflate his own ego. And the one member that he could count on to not disapprove--his only 'hyung', 'jagiya' and love of his life--had remained silent, hinting more or less that Youngbin had gone a step too far. Rewinding his mind back to when he had posed shamelessly in front of the wide mirror, he sighed and drummed his fingers on the white plastic table before him.

He did not have to poke at the mistake of his recent past for long. His phone vibrated, signalling him to a new alert. Just as he thought he was being called back to the shoot, he read a new message from Inseong: 'Come to the parking lot, right now.'

Youngbin had to re-read Inseong's text. Inseong couldn't have meant the parking lot near his shoot since Inseong was rehearsing for his musical in another part of town. Perhaps Inseong had sent his message to the wrong chat.

Two more messages popped up:

'RIGHT NOW'

'KIM YOUNGBIN'

The letters that spelled Youngbin's name confirmed that Inseong was indeed summoning him. Youngbin pocketed his phone and rushed to where his manager had parked their silver company car, finding right next to it the black company van. On his way, his phone buzzed with a call from Inseong, which Youngbin ignored as hurrying his steps was a better solution for resolving Inseong's impatience.

He guessed that Inseong was waiting for him in the van. He put his hand on its door, sliding it open when he realised it was unlocked. Before the door slid back shut behind him, he was tugged by the arm, then shoved into the backseat while being climbed on.

Caught by surprise, he blinked as Inseong attacked his mouth. He licked his lips, tasting the mild sweetness of cherry lip balm--Inseong's signature taste. He looked up at Inseong, thinking he would be greeted with an equally sweet smile, but all he got from Inseong were a frown and a glare that unsettled him.

Inseong seemed mad at him. Mad, yet ready to get down and dirty with him, judging from the soft blue and black towels that Inseong had spread over the backseat.

Still, Youngbin could not quite believe that Inseong was really there just to get in his pants. He glanced around the van, asking, "Hey, where's our manager?" 

"It's just me here. I drove through the traffic, all by myself, because of what _you_ did." 

Whipping his phone out, Inseong shoved in Youngbin's face the selca that Youngbin had dropped on him--the one in which he had undid the buttons of both his pants and the lower half of his white dress shirt, revealing his navel and part of his underwear. His face was partially blocked with his phone while he captured his reflection in the mirror. As a result, the focus of the shot was on his bare skin and the way his opened black pants framed his grey boxer-briefs with its strip of white waistband. 

It was a wonderful coincidence that he had earlier picked out the right underwear to go with his impromptu concept. Once again, he had to admire the composition of his selca, along with his brilliance in keeping the rest of his suit on while exposing just his lower abdomen. 

Then Inseong turned his phone screen off and brought Youngbin's attention back to his grumpy face, reminding Youngbin there was a more pressing concern to address than Youngbin's artistry.

"What do you expect me to do with that!" Inseong snapped.

"Ah, er." Youngbin fidgeted under Inseong's glare. "I wanted you to get a bit turned on, I guess? I'm not sure if I've succeeded or failed."

"Heh," Inseong huffed. "I've been grinding my teeth so hard to keep myself from using them to strip that suit off. I shouldn't since it's the outfit for your shoot."

"Yeah, you shouldn't," Youngbin agreed.

To take Inseong's mind off what he was or was not wearing, he asked, "So how was your journey here? Was it difficult to drive by yourself?"

"Very difficult, especially with _this_."

Inseong took Youngbin's hand, pressing it to the crotch of his jeans. Youngbin widened his eyes at what he felt under his palm. He kneaded his fingers to get a better feel of the protruding bulge. His touch confirmed that Inseong was more than a little turned on, to the point where Inseong could have mistaken what was between his legs for the car's lever during his drive.

"T-That's enough," Inseong insisted.

He took Youngbin's hand again to prise it off him. As he brushed the back of Youngbin's fingers, he stroked his thumb over the back of Youngbin's hand in an absentminded way, as if he had forgotten that he was mad. Youngbin wasn't about to remind him.

"Are you sure? It'll be troublesome to walk around with that."

"I know. So I'm going to take care of it, while you...revenge."

"Revenge?" Youngbin couldn't even predict what Inseong wanted him to do.

"Wait, I can't think properly without enough blood in my brain." Inseong scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head, then looked at Youngbin and continued, "I want to take revenge. I want you to feel what I felt when I opened that picture you sent me."

"Sure, why not...but how?"

Inseong turned his phone screen back on and jammed it into Youngbin's hand as he gave his instructions. "Hold this up while I touch myself. You can only watch, just like how I can only look at your sexiness through a phone screen."

Youngbin nodded, fully empathizing with Inseong's need for revenge. Playing his part, he held Inseong's phone up while Inseong sat up straight with his back against the side of the van and unbuttoned his jeans.

Still, Youngbin could not resist smiling and asking, "Do you really think I'm sexy?"

"Hey," Inseong pulled down his zipper and tore apart the flaps of his jeans, "isn't what I'm hiding here enough of a compliment for you?"

Once he had freed his erection, he released a groan that sounded more genuine than theatrical. Then he begun his show as he wriggled and pushed both his jeans and navy briefs down to mid-thigh, looking up through his lashes to keep track of Youngbin's reactions. When he licked the surface of his palm and brought it to the side of his cock, rubbing it up and down his entire length, Youngbin gulped and had to clench his fist to stop himself from reaching for Inseong.

"Youngbinnie, that suit is so..." Inseong cut himself off with a moan. 

"Yes?" Youngbin wanted to draw a full praise out of Inseong. "What do you think about my suit?"

"Oh, you _know_ ," Inseong whined, working a little pre-come out of the tip of his cock with his fingers as if letting his erection do the talking. "Am I turning you on?"

"You are," Youngbin admitted.

His pants were not as tight as the pants for some of his stage outfits, yet not loose enough that he could comfortably get hard in them. All he could do was tense his thighs and hoped that he wouldn't sweat too much while he burned from watching Inseong playing with himself. He knew Inseong wanted him to suffer, but he supposed there was no harm in trying to get more involved with getting his beloved off.

"Inseong-ah," Youngbin started. "Since I'm here, how about I just recreate my selca? Then you can look at me instead of a picture of me."

"No, stay as you are!" Inseong insisted.

As he kept up his furious strokes, he seemed to be suffering as well. Underneath his soft gasps, Youngbin could detect winces which told him that Inseong was chafing against his own hand. Using his own spit wasn't working out well since spit dried fast and wasn't very slippery. Inseong would shoot down a suggestion for Youngbin to use his mouth on him, so Youngbin continued to watch him, paying attention to his little flicks over his lips.

"I'll put some lip balm on you," Youngbin said, ignoring Inseong's protests as he put Inseong's phone aside and got up.

From Inseong's backpack on the van's front passenger seat, Youngbin dug out Inseong's trusty white tube of cherry lip balm. He uncapped it while returning to the back and sitting close to Inseong, taking in the desperation in Inseong's exhales and the frantic movements of Inseong's hand. Before Youngbin could let Inseong know how gorgeous he was, and more irresistible than all of Youngbin's scandalous selcas put together, Youngbin returned to the task at hand and aimed the lip balm towards Inseong's mouth.

Too keyed up to stay still, Inseong did not pause in stroking himself even as he craned his neck to touch his lips against the tip of the lip balm. Traces of cherry red slipped outside the outlines of his lips as Youngbin tried not to giggle. Inseong could not blame him for the mess that he himself had caused.

"Oh no," Inseong sighed.

Just when Inseong was raising the back of his hand to his mouth, Youngbin stopped him with a squeeze around Inseong's bicep. He slipped Inseong's lip balm into his blazer pocket, seeing a chance to get even closer to Inseong. If Inseong wanted to wipe away the mess around his lips, Youngbin would do it for him with a kiss. 

When their lips touched, Inseong seemed to have given up on torturing Youngbin in favour of kissing Youngbin back. Pressing their lips together, he smeared his lip balm onto and around Youngbin's mouth until they were wearing the same shade. Youngbin chuckled against Inseong's mouth, imagining how ridiculous he was looking in his formal wear with some of Inseong's cherry red lip balm on his chin and under his nose. Before Inseong noticed and laugh at him, Youngbin drew out their kiss, holding the back of Inseong's neck and kissing Inseong harder and deeper.

"Wait, wait," Inseong said, turning his face away and putting his cheek to Youngbin's mouth. "Don't want your suit to get dirty."

Looking down, Youngbin found that Inseong had angled his body away to keep his cock from touching the side of Youngbin's dark blazer and white shirt. Youngbin gave the corner of Inseong's lips one more kiss before drawing away to remove his blazer, saying, "It's okay, I can still use my hand on you."

As he undid the button cuff of his long sleeve and started rolling it up, he remembered a flattering comment that Inseong had said about his arms.

Smiling, he turned back to Inseong and asked, "Do you still think my arm veins are sexy?"

"Uh..." Inseong narrowed his eyes as he squeezed around the middle of his cock. "Stay like that for a while longer and you'll know my answer."

"You should really stop torturing yourself," Youngbin said, scooting closer to Inseong again and brushing the underside of his bare arm against Inseong's cock.

Inseong gasped as his opened thighs shuddered against the seat. From that sound, Youngbin knew that his rebellion against Inseong's orders would be appreciated. He would commit to doing whatever Inseong wanted on another day, when Inseong did not have to return to his rehearsal soon and when Youngbin was not waiting for a call from his director.

Over Inseong's warm cock, Youngbin rubbed the veins on his arm that Inseong was taken by, until Inseong was trembling and whimpering for him. He then raised his arm, letting Inseong press his lips to those veins, tracing them upwards with light kisses towards Youngbin's open palm. When Inseong lapped at Youngbin's life lines like a kitty drinking from a water bowl, Youngbin suppressed a moan, as well as his strong urge to come right then in his pants and underwear.

Once Youngbin's palm and fingers were wet from Inseong's spit, Youngbin reached down to wrap his fingers around both Inseong's hand and cock. It was always exciting for him to confirm with his touch the thickness and shape of Inseong's erection, even after becoming familiar with it in all stages of its hardness. As he tightened his fingers around Inseong's girth, stroking in time to Inseong pumping his hips in the air, he kept his eyes on Inseong's beautiful lips that were parted to release soft pants and moans.

"Ah, Youngbinnie!"

Right after Inseong cried out Youngbin's name, his come began dribbling from the tip of his cock. Youngbin was nearly dizzy with the trickle of Inseong's warm come down his fingers, then he remembered to take care of Inseong's clothes. He grabbed one of the towels spread underneath them, bunching up the black cloth around Inseong's cock.

The towel turned out to be part of a set with their group's name monogrammed on one side. Youngbin checked that the other towels were from the same set and asked, "Did you carry these around so we can--"

"N-No!" Inseong replied with a stutter that gave away the truth.

Avoiding Youngbin's gaze, he busied himself with tucking his softened cock into his pants and continued, "You know me, I'm a really dedicated promoter."

After dropping the stained towel on the van's floor, Youngbin used another one to clean Inseong's lip balm off his lips. He did the same for Inseong, thinking that Inseong's cuteness was in no way diminished even with half of Inseong's face covered. Before he could tell Inseong that, he groaned, sensing Inseong's deliberate caresses on his crotch.

"Let me do you," Inseong said.

Youngbin hissed as he tried not to thrust back against Inseong's touch. "I'm fine. You should head back to your rehearsal."

"Nope, can't leave you like this. I won't be able to think about anything else and forget all my lines." 

Between Youngbin's legs, Inseong knelt and nudged at Youngbin's bulge with the tip of his nose. Smirking, he promised, "I won't spill a single drop."

Youngbin encouraged him with a few pats on the back of his head. Leaning against the back rest and spreading his legs wider, he gave in to his pride in getting Inseong to kneel for him and blow him in a parking lot. On any other day, he would downplay his delusion in his power over Inseong, but he was reluctant to do so while in his costume of his finely tailored suit.

Inseong must have some idea on how he was feeding into Youngbin's delusion. But he didn't seem to care as he stared at Youngbin's cock with his mouth hanging open, saying under his breath, "Oh, yeah."

He licked and sucked on the tip of Youngbin's cock as if it was a treat he had been waiting for all day. As if he was tasting a premium delicacy of a flavour that he could not get enough of. Youngbin could barely breathe, or keep his eyes open, with Inseong licking over his slit and tightening his lips around him. As Inseong flattened his tongue under Youngbin's cock and took more of Youngbin into his mouth, Youngbin had to grip the edge of the seat to keep himself from thrusting. When he felt Inseong's hand on top of his, he unstuck his hand from the hot leather under his palm so they could entwine their fingers.

More than the warmth of Inseong's mouth, and the softness of Inseong's lips, Youngbin liked best of all the clutch of Inseong's hand around his that anchored him as he allowed Inseong to drink in his come. After Inseong pulled off Youngbin's cock, he continued holding Youngbin's hand, releasing little puffs of warm air on Youngbin's softened cock and using his other hand to draw small circles on Youngbin's inner thigh through Youngbin's pants.

Looking up, he said, "You're so beautiful."

"So are you," Youngbin replied, following his impulse to pull Inseong up for a kiss and to taste himself on Inseong's tongue.

Getting decent was a challenge with Inseong feeling up his chest while pretending to smoothen the wrinkles on his dress shirt. After Youngbin took Inseong's lip balm from his blazer pocket and returned it, he asked, "Will you have any trouble driving back?" 

"To be honest, I was too horny to be scared and nervous while getting here," Inseong replied. "But don't my worry, my driving leveled up just now."

"Just now?"

"Yeah. When I drank your come, I've also absorbed your driving ability."

Youngbin just laughed at that piece of Inseong logic.

Back outside, he watched Inseong inch the van out of the parking space. He stayed under the mid-afternoon sun to see Inseong off, wiping the thin film of sweat on his brow with the back of his hand and cheering Inseong on through the mental connection of their lovers' telepathy. The black vehicle exited the lot without incident, leaving Youngbin impressed. 

Perhaps he had passed on his driving talent to Inseong after all. He should be careful about passing on too much of his talent, for if Inseong became even more talented than he already was, Youngbin would never, ever want to let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcoming 2021 with some smut! 📆🎉 
> 
> I was thinking that Youngbin might have some hidden self-love which would explain how he could possibly welcome Inseong's over the top advances, rather than being scared off or intimidated.
> 
> My BinSeong fan account: [@guava_otp93](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93)


End file.
